Sporting guns are made with varied types of stocks to suit the requirements of different personal and shooting situations. Size and shape varies greatly with guns intended for different purposes, and particularly the stocks thereof which are made in a wide variety of configurations in order to adapt the basic gun to the aforesaid personal and shooting requirements. For example; dependent upon the stature and arm length of a person, a suitable gun stock will be longer or shorter from the gun frame to the butt; and dependent upon use, variations in length and configuration will be required. Specifically, it is the extent of the butt and shape of the comb that characterize the changes necessary to adapt a gun to a person and to the use to which the gun is to be employed. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a gun stock that is adaptable to a person's particular requirements dependent upon both stature and the shooting situations which become involved.
Stocks for rifles and shot guns are made from hardwood and the like, fastened to the frame of the gun near the trigger and extending rearwardly to a butt having a heel and toe portion. Immediately rearward of the frame and trigger, the stock narrows so as to present a grip portion to accommodate the person's trigger hand, most often a downwardly curved grip similar to that of a pistol grip. And characteristically, the stock enlarges in the vertical plane as it extends rearward from said grip portion to present a butt of substantial height and formed to fit into and/or against the person's shoulder. The lower margin of the stock is generally straight as it extends from the grip portion to the toe portion of the butt, while the upper margin or comb is customarily fashioned to the personal and shooting requirements as stated above. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for modification of the controlling gun stock configurations, namely the butt for length and the comb for varied shooting requirements.
Modification of gun stocks has been restricted to singular forms, in that a person's particular needs are fashioned into a stock according to the personal and/or his shooting requirements. Consequently, more than one gun is usually required in order to cope with varied shooting conditions, and to accommodate other persons of different stature. Therefore, a modifiable gun stock is much to be desired and it is the controlling configurations of both the comb and butt that are to be modified. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for replaceability of both the comb and butt, the former to be held in place by the latter, and all without encumbering the gun stock.
Replaceable parts invariably require some form of fastener and the usual exposure thereof for operability. However, a gun stock must remain unencumbered and devoid of any objectionable features. To this end it is an object of this invention to capture a replaceable upper comb member in position by means of a replaceable rearmost butt member that is manipulatable into and out of working position. With the present invention, the upper comb member slides into working position to be held thereto by means of the rearmost butt member that revolves into a keyed working position overlying the rear of the comb member to secure its placement. It is also an object to provide unique and adaptable mechanisms to releasably attach both the comb member and butt member, all as hereinafter described.